


Secrets

by Mochi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But he doesn't actually talk, Eren and Levi are an established couple, Eren's mentioned a lot, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivaille confesses his background to Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer the "Rivaille" spelling for Levi, it sounds more French.

"So you haven't told him?" Mikasa asked, Rivaille only stared off into the distance, throwing his hood up nonchalantly, Mikasa frowned, "He deserves to know." she said, "Yeah, but he's not the one I potentially share blood ties with." Rivaille retorted, still not looking at Mikasa and maintaining an air of distance. Mikasa took in a breath through her nose, signifying she was trying to comprehend the man's thoughts, "Then what made you decide to tell me now? And after all this time, too." she pondered, "I've neglected to tell people many things, no one aside from you knows of my last name. The reasoning is faulty and honestly, I don't have a sound reason, but with what we, the Legion, is trying to do, I guess I realized that I need to open up and be honest to my men; as they've been honest to me." Rivaille mused, resting his chin on a fist, still looking out to the horizon.

Mikasa gazed upon Rivaille, respect and admiration for the man suddenly seeping into her, offering him a smile, "You get points for honesty, so, are we related?" with a shrug of a shoulder, Rivaille replied, "Who knows, when I dropped my last name, I dropped my memories of my family as well, I struggle to remember the other Ackermans' names; let alone my relation to them." the girl couldn't help but frown slightly; how could one abandon their family? "Do you know if your family is still alive?" she questioned, "Nope, don't really care either, I got bad memories of my old man that I'd rather forget." Rivaille said, finally facing the younger scout, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened, why did you abandon your family?" the man gave the girl a cold glare, "There are some things you shouldn't ask about, Mikasa. Not all Ackermans are good people."

The teenager looked down in guilt, "I'm sorry.", "It's fine, your knowledge of the Ackerman family is that of your father, who I assume was a good man. My father, on the other hand, while he raised me carefully, he was morally an awful person. I'm not entirely sure how, but he always got caught up in scandals and kept his personal life extremely well hidden; as if he had something to hide." Rivaille stood from his perch, "I guess I'm no better, I left the family to make good of my life and I just became a criminal instead, just like the old man. Hell, I can't even tell my lover who I am because of how ashamed I am."

A firm hand clasped one of Rivaille's small shoulders, looking up at his kin, Mikasa shook her head, "No, you aren't, you're a much better and a greater man than he could ever hope to be.", "Those are only words of comfort." Rivaille grunted. Mikasa tightened her grip, "No! I know you're a good man, you wouldn't have saved me otherwise... Eren wouldn't feel for you the way he does if you weren't a good person." the man felt his cheeks rise a few degrees at the mention of his lover, and something within Rivaille changed, as if he reached the calm of a storm and the clouds cleared away to reveal the bright sun. With a flutter of the heart, Rivaille smiled and looked at the taller in the eye, "Thank you."

Mikasa grinned her first genuine smile in a long time and pulled her relative into an embrace, "I am proud to be part of your family, onii-san*..." Rivaille blinked in confusion before returning the embrace, holding family for the first time _ever_ , "Thank you..."

_..._

With a tap on the shoulder, Eren turned around and smiled warmly at his love, leaning down and kissing him, once separate, Rivaille spoke.

"Eren, there's something I want to tell you..."

**Author's Note:**

> *onii-san means "older brother" in Japanese, which can be addressed to one's actual older brother or to an older male that one thinks of as a brother.
> 
> I'm seriously hoping Rivaille and Mikasa are blood related or will at least develop a familial bond.


End file.
